


Shenanigans

by LaterTuesday



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Humor, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hale gets hit with an unidentified substance that makes him very hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> attempted dubcon warning

"Oh! I love this place!" Hale said happily. He was sitting on a stool at Trick's place and staring off at the walls.

"Hey did you ever notice the walls in this place are the greatest shade of beige-hey Kenzi and Bo and Kenzi! Hi Kenzi!" He waved and smiled goofily.

Bo and Kenzi arched brows, and exchanged looks before turning on Dyson. "What happened to him?" Bo asked.

"We were investigating a warehouse where we suspected drug deals were going down" he explained.

Hale had gotten off of his stool and was now stroking the fur lining of her coats hood.

"You mean you do actual cop stuff?" Kenzi asked with a cheeky grin. She grabbed the hood and yanked it out of Hale's hands.

Dyson smiled with tight lips. "Yes, we do actual police work, and I need you to watch Hale while I go after the guy who threw a handful of... something into my partners face"

"Why can't you just hand him over to the hospital?" Bo asked.

Hale had taken to rubbing his face lightly across the spikes of Kenzi's hair while she tried to skirm away and hit him. "Did you know your hair smells like flowers?" Hale asked her as he nuzzled.

"Because a Siren entrancing an entire hospital while he's too tweaked to know better is going to attract the wrong kind of attention" Dyson said gruffly.

"Oh. Yeah." Bo blushed "Duh."

Dyson smiled at his on again off again girlfriend. "So, uh, I guess I better go and get this guy..."

Bo put a finger on his chest and drew it slowly downward. "Why not drop him off with the Ash?"

"Uh?! Guys? Little help?" Kenzi called out. Hale had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder. "Bo!" He set off for the back room.

"Well, it's out of my way, and I do need to do that actual police work I was hired to do" Dyson leaned a little closer and Bo smiled up at him.

"And here I thought maybe you wanted an excuse to see me." Bo purred.

"BO!" Kenzi yelled, interupting them. Bo sighed. "I should probably go help her"

She followed the whistling. When she got to the back room she found Hale and Kenzi lip locked. "Hit you with his whammy, eh?"

"Huh, Oh, okay" Kenzi smiled. Hale smiled back and went for another kiss. Bo put her hand between them and dragged Kenzi out of the back. Hale followed.

"Oh wow! I forgot how big this room is!" he exclaimed with obvious glee. "And check out the stones in the floor. So pretty!"

"I'm going to end up tying you up before the night is over aren't I?" Bo asked Hale

"I liked it when you tied me up before, but I couldn't tell you because Dy woulda got mad at me." Hales head drooped a little and he jerked it back up. "Hey, where's Kenzi gone? I like her".

Bo edged Kenzi who still had a glow to her face farther behind her.

Damn, Dyson owed her for this.


End file.
